The invention relates to a voltage converter for a motor vehicle. The voltage converter comprises a transformer and a power output stage. The power output stage comprises at least two semiconductor switches that are connected to the transformer, in particular to a primary winding of the transformer. The voltage converter has a driver stage which is connected, on the output side, to a control connection of the semiconductor switch and which is designed to actuate the semiconductor switch using a control signal for the purpose of generating an alternating voltage.